


I Will Always Hold You Close

by Feyatsirk



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Canon, Aron's not as sick as he was irl, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, soft smut, takes place in nyc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyatsirk/pseuds/Feyatsirk
Summary: Jonghyun wanders into the room at the airbnb that Aron's napping in. Aron is feeling better but Jonghyun suggests another way to sweat out the illness so he doesn't get sick.
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun | JR/Aaron Kwak | Aron
Comments: 13
Kudos: 22





	I Will Always Hold You Close

**Author's Note:**

> I was working on part two for the [soulmate au](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930340) and went to get some inspiration for it, ended up watching the Love Story from when they were in NYC and I got inspiration for this instead so oops lol 
> 
> Title from [Light by Sleeping At Last](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lJbscoDctuU)

“Hyung.” Jonghyun sing songs as he flops onto the bed; Aron still waking from his nap but smiles at him all the same. A soft ‘hey’ leaving him from beneath the blankets. Jonghyun toeing off his shoes before tugging the blankets over himself too and snuggling up against Aron.  
  
“How are you feeling?”  
  
“Better. I think I just needed some rest.” He mumbles, eyes closed now as he feels sleep trying to take over again. Jonghyun looking over his face as he reaches to grab Aron’s free hand, the other under his cheek as he falls asleep, playing with his fingers, he begins to ramble. Talking about having to stay warm and sweat out the illness. Aron quirking an eyebrow at him, Jonghyun amazed how much expression is in just that singular movement. He chuckles softly and tells Aron it’s true.  
  
“It’s why you get a fever. Your body is trying to kill the virus.” Aron mumbling about how he’s already quite warm. Jonghyun links their fingers and moves their hands so they’re under the blankets again as Jonghyun moves closer to him; Noses touching as he speaks.  
  
“I can think of something that we can do to help you sweat more.” Aron pops open an eye at that, raising his eyebrow at the same time.  
  
“What did you have in mind?” Jonghyun grins and immediately kisses him; Aron moving the hand from beneath his cheek to cup Jonghyun’s as he kisses back. Jonghyun gasping as Aron unlinks their fingers and moves his free hand up his shirt, his nails digging into Jonghyun’s hip, just slightly. Aron knows what he likes, he’s not a stranger to faint crescent marks fading from his skin after sex. Slowly but surely their clothes get thrown around the room and Aron directs Jonghyun where to find some lube that he may or may not have smuggled in via his checked baggage. Jonghyun scolds him softly but grabs the bottle before moving back onto the bed where Aron is resting on his side, his head propped up by his hand as he watches Jonghyun move about the room.  
  
"You really want to do this?" He asks as he looks over his shoulder at the fully open curtains. The outside wall nearly an entire window. Jonghyun nods and moves onto the bed, Aron taking the lube and setting it to the side as he moves down to rim Jonghyun. Jonghyun's legs pushed up, barely bent as Aron simply holds them up, his heels still able to touch his thighs. Aron fingering him open as he eats him out. Jonghyun gasping and squirming. His hands thrown back over his head gripping the pillows as he moans for more. Aron kissing up his thigh to his knee before nodding and making sure he's fully stretched. Jonghyun groans as he asks for Aron to finally fuck him. Aron chuckles and leans close kissing him before pressing into him slowly. Jonghyun gasping as he arches his back off the bed slightly; gripping the pillows before moving his hands to grip at Aron’s shoulders. Aron fucking into him slowly listening to all the gasps and whimpers from the other. Jonghyun mumbling incoherently to Aron as he’s fucked; the older catching the words for more and he gives in, fucking him harder as requested before Aron feels the other pat his shoulder for him to stop; Aron blinks at him confused and looks at him curiously.

“What is it?” Jonghyun nudges at him.

“Get out. I wanna ride you.” Aron laughs and nods; Pulling out and laying on the bed, kicking the blankets down to the foot of the bed as he looks up at the other; Jonghyun straddling him for a moment before glancing at the door and the windows. Aron telling him they can close the curtains if he’d be more comfortable and Jonghyun shaking his head as he leans forward and reaches back to hold Aron so he can lower down onto his dick. Both of them moaning as he does. Aron tipping his head back as he grips Jonghyun’s waist. Jonghyun gripping his wrists as he takes a shaky breath. Aron looking up at him lovingly, pulling him forward slowly to kiss him. Jonghyun kissing back as he moves their hands to rest on the pillow beside Aron’s head; linking their fingers again as Jonghyun rides him slowly. Jonghyun breaking their make out session as he rests his forehead against the others. Speeding up in his riding as Aron watches him; his eye searching his face as they both breathe heavily. Aron groaning as lifts his hips to match Jonghyun’s down thrusts; groaning as he cums before Jonghyun’s doing the same, a silent scream leaving him in a soft breathy squeak before he’s leaning forward to lay on Aron’s chest. Aron stroking his hair as he kisses his forehead.

“Don’t sleep yet, we have to clean up before anyone else shows up.” Jonghyun nods and mumbles for a few minutes to rest. Aron chuckles and agrees. The two of them resting before Jonghyun finally gets up and grabs his clothes as he tugs Aron with him to the bathroom. Aron holding his own clothes as they shower together. Aron tugging Jonghyun to him for a kiss in the shower, Jonghyun sputtering a bit as the water gets in his face and Aron laughs loudly. Jonghyun flicking water at him with a grin as they finish up. Drying off and tugging on their clothes from before as Aron peeks out of the room. No one around as he tugs Jonghyun back to the room he was using and pulling the curtains closed before tugging Jonghyun to him again, kissing him deeply; his fingers threading the damp strands as he holds the back of his head. Jonghyun breaking the kiss again to whisper he loves him against his lips before smiling and kissing him again. Aron sitting down onto the edge of the bed. Jonghyun straddling him. His feet dangling off the bed at his ankles as he settles onto Aron’s lap. Smiling down at him as he wraps his arms around his shoulders.

“You seem to be feeling better.”

“Let’s hope so. Otherwise, with how much we’ve been kissing, you’re going to get sick too.” Jonghyun blinked at him before laughing and sliding off his lap to the side and onto the bed. Staring up at the ceiling as he dangles his feet and swings them a bit as Aron looks over at him.

“Didn’t think of that did you?” Jonghyun shakes his head and shrugs pushing himself up.

“I guess it’s worth it. I got to have some fun with my favorite hyung.” Aron laughs and immediately starts tickling Jonghyun as he squeals out a laugh and pushes at his hands.

“I’m more than your favorite hyung, you loser.” Jonghyun laughing as he smiles at him. Aron leaning down to peck his forehead.

“Go continue your vlog. I could use another nap.” Jonghyun settles beside him over the blankets after Aron settles under them again. The younger reaching up to fix his hair.

“I’d do a vlog now, but they’d notice our hair is both wet when my hair wasn’t wet a few moments ago.” Aron chuckles and Jonghyun can hear the tiredness in his laugh as he settles and looks at his phone; Pretending to snore as Aron gives a soft snore of his own. Jonghyun turning over and leaning up to kiss his cheek.

“Get some rest, love.” He smiles as he hears a soft mumble from the other and gets out of the bed to dry his hair more so he can continue his vlog. The vlog picking back up as he climbs into the bed he plans to use. The bedroom beside Aron’s so he can sneak in and cuddle later. After all, he is the leader, he has to make sure their sickly hyung is well. He chuckles to himself in the vlog and continues to ramble about things as he wonders aloud what the others are doing.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it leave a comment (even if its just a keyboard smash; it tells a lot) or press the kudos button, guests can do both, too! 
> 
> Contact:  
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/feyatsirk)  
> [Curious cat](http://curiouscat.me/feyatsirk)


End file.
